Going to Jacksonville
by JanetL
Summary: This is a continuation of a series of stories I wrote on Bella and Edward's AU year at Dartmouth. On the precipice of joining the vampire world, Bella and Edward take a road trip to see her mom a final time, stopping along the way. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another addition to my group of Nessie free AU one shots and short stories dealing with the Bella's and Edward's year at Dartmouth and their final decision to change Bella. You don't have to read those to enjoy this one, but if you want to check them out, I have them list chronologically on my profile page. **

**As for this story, I never cared for how Bella seemed so nonchalant over leaving the human world, and especially leaving her parents for good. I'm trying to find a way to have them both face their fears and come out okay on the other side. **

**So, here it is**

**Going to Jacksonville**

Planning for my wife's last visit to her mother had been tricky. We could not seem to find a suitable flight... one that didn't make me look like a walking prism when we exited the plane... so instead we decided to drive to Jacksonville from New Hampshire. It was the optimal way to get her two nights and two overcast and rainy days to say good bye. In all actuality it wouldn't take that much longer for the Vanquish to drive straight through to Florida, considering how early one now had to get to the airport these days. It was an eighteen hour trip by car for humans. I was planning for around ten for us, not including a stop in the Shenandoah Mountains so she could rest and I could get into the shade. Being mid June, nights were short and unfortunately the entire east coast was going to be bathed in sunshine for the next couple days, leaving us few options but to travel at night and hide out during the day.

She interrupted my thoughts, walking into our bedroom from the bathroom, clad only in her underwear, adding her toiletries and blow dryer to the still open suitcase lying on our bed. I don't know who expensive lingerie was for, certainly not me. Nothing was sexier than her little polka-dot cotton panties and white bra.

In spite of the fact that we had just made love two hours ago, I eyed her hungrily as she bent over the suitcases, checking what she had already packed, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She left briefly and returned moments later carrying the old quilt that she kept in her truck, freshly laundered for the trip, tossing it unfolded on the bed beside our luggage.

She moved these days in a state of quiet determination, as if every shift of her body or word from her mouth was to be her last. It had been this way since we set the date for her change. My mood shifted, still longing for her touch, but for reasons having nothing to do with intercourse. I turned toward our bedroom window, my hand holding on to its frame and pressed my forehead against the glass. I stared out into the darkening forest, trying to pull myself together.

It had taken me a long time to believe that this was the right thing to do, and her behavior was not helping. I had originally agreed to change her, though it went against what I thought was my better judgment. The joy we had this year at Dartmouth had began to convince me more and more that it indeed would be a mistake to change anything. But when she told me in May she was ready and the reasons why, I no longer had a defense for keeping her human. She was right; had always been right, and deep down I had probably known it all along.

What would she do if I were not with her? Narcissistic through and through, I had never thought about it, only how her absence would impact me. Even after the disastrous lessons learned when I tried to stay away to keep her safe, I hadn't considered what would become of her in the after life, were I not there to be by her side. She had given me hope, hope for something more than this earthly predatory existence. But as she had said lying in my arms on top of our stripped bed, faith and belief in something didn't necessarily make it true. The one thing I did know for certain was that we had to be together to exist. It wasn't right for us to risk going on as we were.

Now that I was convinced that we were on the right path, what racked my brain these days was pain. She had already said goodbye to her mother and father once. When she decided on a year at school, it had felt like a reprieve to both of us. Now the pain was back again, but this time with no wedding to distract us. She would have to live it all over again, and I would have to witness it. I truly didn't know how we were going to do it a second time.

Then there was the pain of transformation. It was constantly in the forefront of my every thought ...the burning ...the agony. Carlisle and I spent hours on the phone while she slept, thinking and planning, the safety of her body pressed up against me my only comfort. How could we make it easier, faster? If the morphine worked, and we had no idea if it would, the window of its effectiveness would be six to eight hours at most.

Six to eight hours... it did nothing to ease my stress.

Burning usually lasted about three days. Carlisle, because he had only been bitten once and quickly had taken almost four. My conversion had been long also. He had never tried to transform anyone, and going by how he had been changed, had only bitten me once too. It put more venom in my system than he had received, but not much more.

By the time Esme had come along he had put more thought into it, even discussing the idea with me in the abstract. He and I theorized that maybe the more venom in the body of the victim, the quicker the process might be. I don't think he had ever planned to do it again. But it had happened again, and it had happened two more times after that. When Carlisle found Esme lying beside the door to the morgue he bit her in several places, infusing venom in several pulse points. It had shaved hours off the burning. Rosalie and Emmett were faster still. We both felt the theory had been well tested and planned to take steps to ensure an abundance of available venom.

Carlisle's experiment with Emmett and the morphine had been less successful. He has been slipping away fast, so fast that my father couldn't wait for the drug to work, or so we believed. Bella will be different. She will be completely healthy and we will have plenty of time for it to work... if it does work.

Six to eight hours... it was all I could offer.

Though I was fully aware of her presence in the room, I still jumped as she came behind me and kissed my shoulder blade.

"Didn't think I could do that to you." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Love, I could write a book about the impossible things that you have done to me."

I turned to look at her. She was now half dressed in thin cotton shorts, her shirt in her hand. Her eyes widened as she took in my expression. Was the terror that clear on my face?

The shirt fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, burying her herself in my chest. We stood there for a long time, rocking each other, calming and comforting each other.

"We have to stay on schedule." She said finally, pulling away from me.

I couldn't let her continue to see the agony in my heart. I turned toward the suitcase to close it while she picked her shirt up off the floor. "You have everything you want in here?"

Waiting for her reply, I turned back and looked into her tear filled eyes. I could feel the pulsating aura of need emanating from inside her, every bit as strong as mine, bursting from her soul, staggering me.

"We have to stay on schedule." she repeated in a voice so sad it hurt.

"No, we don't."

She attacked, leaping at me and wrapping her legs around my waist. In my own desperation, I spun and slammed her against the wall. She gasped as the air was forced from her lungs. In spite of her heart pounding against my chest, I froze horrified, staring into her face.

"I'm s…"

"Shut up and fuck me Edward."

Now I couldn't speak either. She had never spoken to me that way before. I don't think I had ever heard that word come out of her mouth.

My body restarted as she disengaged her legs from me and I put her back down on the floor. Her lips were at my chest, tears saturating my shirt as she sobbed, while her fingers began to unbuckle my belt.

I didn't know what to do. Was she trying to prove that I had not hurt her? Or was it something else, something she wasn't telling me making her cry? I pulled her shaking hands away, held them together in one of mine as I lifted her face up with the other, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's alright." I said trying to calm her down. "We don't have to do this now."

"But I want to… please… I need to have you inside me..."

"… more than anything in the world." I finished her thoughts, our thoughts.

Releasing her hands and pulling my shirt over my head, I listened with my eyes close to the mixture of sounds… the snap of my jeans popping… the teeth of the zipper parting as she pulled down the slider… my own moan of pleasure as she reach in and took me coinciding with the soft rustle of fabric falling to my feet. I was relieved that the sound of her weeping had ceased. Sliding her little shorts down her legs silently and stepping out of own my pants, I lifted her into my arms, kissing the trails of spent tears that had rolled down her cheeks and laid her gently on the bed, the closed suitcase banging noisily as it hit the floor.

She sighed in relief as I placed myself down beside her, arms reaching out immediately to pull me closer. Anxiety ebbed from her lips as they brushed at my jaw, moved over to my ear and began sucking on the lobe, sending a shiver from my scalp to my sock covered toes. Her leg wrapped around my hip, pulling her warm body on top of mine as my fingers went behind her to remove her bra. Teeth at my neck, she seemed determined to gnaw on every part of me she could get her mouth around as she slithered her way down my chest. Dragging her nails across my ribs, my stomach muscles tightened as her fingers clawed lower, over my hip bones, down almost to my knees, before retreating back up my trembling thighs and wrapping themselves around her own breasts that now sandwiched my erection. Venom laced semen and sweat from her body lubricated her bosom as she rocked back and forth on her knees, my hips thrusting up to meet her. I growled in delirium as our heart pounded against my hard shaft.

"You taste so good…" she moaned, as her hot moist breath dampened my stomach, licking and tugging on the few hairs that early manhood had bestowed just below my navel.

It was her voice that brought me back to sanity. I had almost hurt her only moments ago and once again my body had cut itself off from my brain, allowing her to do things I deemed unsafe. I reached down under her arms and pulled her back up to me, rolling us back to our sides and returning her mouth to mine.

"Didn't you like that?" she panted, her fingers refusing to give up, sliding down to the base of my erection, fondling my testicles.

"Too much… way too much…" This was damn near too much.

She gave me a worried look and her hand froze where it was. I reached down and took it in my own, raising it to my face and rubbing my nose against her wrist.

"It's okay." I murmured, pressing my lips to the pulse point. "I'm fine. I was just having a bit of a problem... thinking straight."

Her thumb slid down my nose toward my waiting mouth. As she rolled it side to side along the bottom lip, my tongue could not help itself, sliding between my teeth and stroking up and down over the soft flesh before it. Drunk on her flavor and her intense aroma, I rolled us over, pressing her into the mattress. I began my own decent, kissing her collarbone, fingers cupping her breasts, inhaling the floral bouquet with my nose before succumbing to its sweet and salty taste. Pinning half of her body down with my own, my hand slid toward the warmest part of her, playing on the outside, thrilling to the site of her writhing and grinding against the tips of my fingers.

"Damn it, now Edward!" She wailed.

Her aggressiveness stole the last of my reserves. My fingers parted her and I thrust myself inside the wet folds of her loins, relieved that as worked up as she had gotten me, I hadn't came on the spot. Scorching sweet breath blew down my throat as she kept us held close, her fist clenched in my hair. The tension in her legs wrapped around me was palpable as I moved inside her. She cried out, begging me to push harder. It was a fine line that I always walked, trying to satisfy her without hurting her. Gasping and grunting our heart pounded joyfully as I gave us what we both needed, riding that edge, and relishing the beat that grew ever stronger and faster inside my own being. Her eyes bore into me as her free hand yanked the pillow out from behind her head and wrapping it around a spindle on the headboard, bracing herself as we moved.

"Yes Edward... Yes…!" She shrieked as her chest, throat and cheeks flamed red, clamping down on me. I yanked my hands and mouth away from her just in time as her orgasm ignited my own, sending us spiraling into euphoric bliss.

It was now completely dark as we held each other on the bed under the old quilt I pulled out from under us to keep her warm. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to care. Nothing in the world would have pleased me more to be mindlessly unaware, lying quietly at her side, skin against skin. But we jeopardize her time in Jacksonville the longer we lingered. With one last kiss, I lifted the blanket that covered us and tore myself from her warm embrace.

"We have to get going." I said handing my wife her clothes, and picking up my own pants, began to put them on.

She rose from our bed as well and began to dress.

"Thank you." She said, kissing my bare shoulder, shirt back in her hand once more.

"For what?"

"For being you."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hope you liked it. Things get a bit lighter from here on out. **

**As Always, reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly cleaned myself up, dressing again as Edward went out to the garage to load the Vanquish. In spite of the fact that my stomach twisted as he left the bedroom, I was glad he was gone. It gave me a few moments to get it together. I was so ashamed. Never had I spoken that way to Edward before. This unappeasable need for him that had nothing to do with sex… okay, almost nothing…was getting out of hand. It was all I could do to wretch myself from his arms moments ago. The terror I felt over losing any of the desire I had for him was driving me to extremes. All I could think about was making love with him. Lately, it had been a rare moment when I didn't feel like I was on the verge of a breakdown if some part of his body wasn't in direct contact with mine. I searched for the right descriptive word… clingy. I only felt safe when his hand was in mine.

He seemed so anxious as well. Was he sensing my fear? Was this what just made him look like he didn't want to leave me, any more than I wanted left?

I had made my intentions clear and at long last he was in true agreement with me. With out a doubt, he knew I had no reservations about what we were soon to do. But this was hard, the hardest thing I had ever done in my life.

He told me what my new life would be like, they all had to some extent, but this leap was vast and scary regardless of my preparation… or maybe because of it. But I had wanted to know, every little detail.

I had no idea if he was reading my fear or if it was just his own anxieties over my upcoming change that was getting him as possessive as I was to him. I knew as we made our preparations and the days whittled away my need for him was growing worse. I was too afraid of his reaction to air my thoughts aloud.

I had to be stronger… for him. I would not allow him to see me suffer. I put my happy face on, turned out the bedroom lights and headed to the back door, to the garage, and to him. That thought alone relieved the tightness around my heart.

Edward was just closing the trunk. I walked toward him, running my fingers along the body of the Aston Martin. Maybe it wasn't my style, but I couldn't deny it was a beautiful car. He looked up at me warily, as if I was some fragile doll that could be shattered with just the wrong word. I knew I had to bring him out of this.

"Gonna let me drive?" I teased. This wasn't about me being a mere human or even a girl. The only person besides Edward I had ever seen behind the wheel of the Vanquish was my father.

"Tell you what, I'll wake you up for a turn if I start to get sleepy." He smiled and opened my door for me.

"Not fair! You let Charlie drive it... once."

He laughed as I stomped my foot and pretended to hold my breath. "Alone time with you was at a premium back then. Heck, I would have bought him one of his own if it would have garnered longer unsupervised visits. Now…" he paused just long enough to kiss my forehead. "…be a good girl and get in."

We were really behind schedule now. It was nearly midnight when we got on ninety-one south. Edward raised one eyebrow, but said nothing as I opened the sunroof and rolled down my window, pleased the wind barely ruffled my hair.

Warm and comfy under the extra blanket we just made love on, I stretched myself across the armrest, my head on Edward's shoulder, my legs curled up underneath me. Edward had his MP3 docked in the console. An eclectic mix played… Green Day, Otis Redding, Queen, Ella Fitzgerald, Nickleback, Pink. It shouldn't have been good together, but somehow he had made it blend perfectly. I kept my eyes closed as we cruised down the highway at god knows what speed. Unlike in my truck, I felt no vibration from the gear shift, only that familiar sense of relief that came from my hand on his. If not for the breeze and the sound of the car cutting through the air, we could have been idling at a traffic light. But no matter how quietly the Vanquished purred down the road, I knew it was all an illusion derived by superior engineering, one that would be quickly dispelled were I to open my eyes and look.

I had gotten up early today to pack and it was getting hard to keep awake, especially with my eyes closed. When we hit our first gas stop, I got out and stretched my legs, trying to shake off my stupor.

"I'm running inside to use the ladies room and get a drink. Do you need anything?"

He rolled his eyes at me from the pump. "Just hurry up. We're running way behind."

After taking care of my human needs, I got an orange juice from the cooler. I bounced up and down impatiently as a large biker guy with a cut off denim jacket and skulls covering his bare arms dug around in his pockets for money to pay for his cigarettes.

As we sped back down the road, my mind on the verge of sleep started wandering, about details. "Edward, if you get a tattoo when you're human, will it still be there when you're a vampire?"

"What?" He snorted.

I broke my no looking rule, my eyes opening to his surprised face.

"You know, do you think the ink would burn off or would it just stay there beneath the surface?"

His smile lit his amber eyes as he responded to my question. "I never considered the possibility."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

It was a full ten seconds before his curiosity got the best of him.

"Why do you want to know?" He pulled the hand I had returned to his atop the gearshift to his lips. "Are you considering a surprise for me? I'm fairly acquainted with your skin and I speak with confidence when I say that you... are completely ink free."

"Oh, I don't know." I replied thoughtfully. "Maybe I want to shave my head and get a snake permanently affixed to my skull."

His lips moved into my hair. "I'll be fine with it, but I think your sister-in-law might intercept you on the way to the tattoo parlor."

"Drat, forgot all about her." I yawned. "Guess we'll never know."

"Guess not." He chuckled.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

We drove down Interstate ninety-one picking up ninety-five in Bridgeport. I could tell she was fighting sleep when we made our first fuel stop outside Philadelphia. Once we got back onto the interstate, I knew she would last much longer.

My arm was encased in her warmth, face pressed into my shoulder and hands wrapped around it like it was a favorite teddy bear. As soon as she fell asleep, I rolled up her window and closed the sun roof. I had smiled at the unnecessary gesture, but didn't comment or argue when she opened them. However, soon the aroma of our earlier love making billowed out of the quilt and filled the car, causing me as much distress as it did pleasure. I changed my mind and pushed the button to let a little fresh air in again from above our heads. She felt plenty warm on the heated seat wrapped in her blanket.

The night was beautiful and clear and I took a few moments, putting away my worries, and just let myself enjoy the speed. Rather than drive straight through to Jacksonville, we veered west in D.C. taking sixty-six to eighty-one and the Shenandoah National Park

I chuckle silently, listening to the steady beat of her sleeping heart.

… _a tattoo of a snake on her bare skull…_

No one could pull me out of a funk faster than her. I hadn't been able to stop smiling since the words spilled out of her mouth.

"Edward….' She whispered in her sleep.

She shifted her position slightly and one hand dropped away from me.

"Hold me… please…" Her fingers began to search and with a quiet sigh from her lips, they wiggled their way underneath my sleeve.

"…I love you…."

I can't imagine how I spent night after night in her room at her father's house listening to that and not caving to my carnal seventeen year old needs. The last few miles it had grown increasingly difficult to watch her sleep, hearing her whisper my name, professing her love for me, and not disturb her. She needed her rest and we were running terribly behind. But her ever compounding need to touch me, even while asleep, only fueled my desire to reciprocate. If it was practically possible, I would stay in bed and inside her, all day and all night, refusing to be disconnected from our beating heart and her soft warm body for one second.

Low on fuel again, I pulled off the interstate. We weren't far from our destination, probably would make it on what gas we had. However, I didn't like the idea of running the car too close to empty, especially with the faint glow of the sun on the horizon, so I decided to pull off now, and avoid the unnecessary risk. Careful as I was not to jostle the car, I felt her stir as we pulled into the convenience store parking lot in Harrisonburg.

"Go back to sleep love, I'm just stopping for gas."

As I got out to fill our tank, I heard her yawn and stretch. She opened the car door, stumbling out groggily.

Maybe she had to go to the bathroom again… maybe not. A shiver ran down my back as she walked over to where I was and trailed her nails down my spine. Her fingers rested briefly on the waistband of my jeans, only to stick themselves into my back pocket. My body stiffened as she rubbed her nose up and down my arm, exhaling her warm fragrant breath through my thin long sleeved shirt, the aroma whirling up into my face. Maybe I had become a masochist. The pain from her scent was now part of the pleasure and my eyes closed as a myriad of images of us making love immobilized me where I stood.

"What's the matter?" she asked in response to me turning into a rock.

"Would you please stop touching me?"

It came out of my clenched teeth before I could stop it. She pulled her hand out of my pocket and took a physical step back. The expression on her face was horrifying. I needed to explain... quickly. I abandoned the pump nozzle, pressing her into the side of the car and bending down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you have any idea what that does to me?" Her neck was just too close. I bent lower and brushed my lips over it as I continued. "The sun is about ten minutes from climbing over that tree there, and all I can think of is tearing every stitch of clothing off you and taking on the hood of this car... right here, right now, and right in front of anyone that would happen to pass by."

"Oh."

_Oh...? Just oh...?_ I looked in her eyes, expecting a molecule of pity… or at the very least restraint. It was not what I received. She seized my face crushing her mouth to mine. Had she listened to me at all? Did she not realize that I was far from kidding?

With all the mental strength I had, I forced her away from me.

"You're killing me." I groaned leaning along side her against the car.

"I love you Edward."

"Not helping… But I love you too." I never missed an opportunity to say that.

"Do I have enough time to pee?"

"Go." I snarled and got into the car.

**Feel free to review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up disoriented. I was lying on an air mattress with my quilt on top of what I believed to be a bear skin rug in a dimly lit room. I had no memory of how I got here. I must have dozed back off once we got back on the highway. In spite of how stirred up he had gotten me in the parking lot, it didn't really surprise me. I hadn't had a single night in the last week that I got more than six hours of sleep. Yesterday I managed to get through the day on four.

"Edward?" I called out, my eyes trying to focus in the faint light.

He seemed nowhere to be found. A slight panic that had nothing to do with being alone in a strange place began to grip me.

"You're being ridiculous." I muttered to myself.

I sat up, stretched and began to take in my surroundings. It was a log cabin. Sparsely decorated, it had few of the touches that I had learned to expect from the Cullens. The walls were made of large timbers with heavy louvered shutters that covered the windows, cracked just wide enough for a little light to get in. The most dominant feature I could make out in the darkened room was the stone fire place my bed laid in front of, centered opposite what must have been the entrance.

I felt around for my sandals and made my way over to the shutters to open a couple of them, letting a soft filtered light into the room. Now properly able to take in the space, I saw a large rustic table and seven chairs sitting off to one side of the large one room cabin. On the opposite end were several built in closets and a set of kitchen cabinets. There was no kitchen sink but the little bag I pack last night in my suitcase with my toothbrush sat along side of a clean set of clothes and a bouquet of wildflowers in the orange juice bottle I had emptied in the car. I ran the tips of my fingers over the pretty petals smiling. Did he pick those so I knew that I hadn't been kidnapped by zombies, wizards or some other mythological creature? I giggled thinking about a centaur making its way through the front door, me in its arms.

Now fully awake, I got nosy and poked around a bit. No food of course was anywhere to be found. Instead the kitchen looked like your typical vampire rest stop. There were basic needs; hiking boots, jeans, generic looking tees and sweatshirts in what I assumed were various sizes sitting on cedar shelves in the closets. The cabinets were a hodgepodge of items one might need for spending an extended time here. One cabinet was devoted to games, playing cards, chess sets, even a couple Frisbees and a bat and ball. The bottom cabinets were filled with camping equipment and tools. I looked at the old hand saws and hammers and wondered if they built this place.

Beginning to need a bathroom and not expecting to find one here, I turned and opened the only door, stepping out onto a large porch made of slate with thick field stone posts to have a look around. There was hardly any kind of lawn. What was here looked as if it had been dug out of the base of a mountain side, flat with trees growing against a sheer cliff face. .Just a few yards of clearing around the house was all that separated the cabin from the canopy of leaves that surrounded us. Anyone looking from above would never know this place existed. I tried calling out to Edward again, but with no luck. Not sure what my next move was, I began to search for him with my eyes through the sloping forest above my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't get back before you got awake."

My head turned toward the sound of his voice and I gazed stupidly at him walking around the corner in clean clothes, picnic basket in his hand.

"It's okay. I just woke up. Where are we at?"

"Southern Virginia. We have several places like this spread out over the country. I thought this might be more fun than us cooped up in some hotel." He looked suddenly embarrassed as he closed the short distance between us and took my hand. "Do you mind that I surprised you?"

I looked around for a road or path. "Where's the car? How did I get here? What time is it? Where's the bathroom?"

"Questions, questions, questions." He laughed, sitting the basket down on the porch and brushed his lips over my pink cheek. "Let's see… the time is a little after eleven sleepy head. The Vanquish is about a mile and a half north of here... there is no road in. I left you sleeping there, hauled in a few things we might need today, then went back for you. You must have been very tired. You didn't even notice me pull you out of the car."

"Wow."

"As for the bathroom… any tree you like. We're a bit primitive here"

I took a few more steps past the doorway and down the slab stairs of the porch. It looked as though it wrapped the entire way around the house giving the building an appearance of being larger than it was.

"We have several places like these scattered around the country." He said conversationally, confirming what I was already suspecting. "Occasionally we need to uproot quickly, it's nice to have a spot nearby so that we can regroup."

Still holding my hand, Edward began to give me the full tour, walking us around the back of the cabin. I was wrong. We weren't at the bottom of the mountain, we were in the middle of it. The yard here was a bit larger, about 30 foot square patch of freshly mowed lawn. It extended beyond the boundaries of the back porch, before the terrain dived deeply and the forest began to over take again, the tops of the trees poking their heads high enough that only half the grass in front of the cabin had sun. I imagined if it weren't late June and the sun not so high in the sky, the entire area would be bathed in shade. Off to the side of the sunny area of the yard nestled in the trees, sat a tall but tiny stone shed with a chimney. As I approach it, I caught sight of an ancient looking hand pump placed a couple feet from it.

"I guess we aren't completely devoid of human comforts."

"What is it?" I asked, already guessing it wasn't an outhouse.

"It's a shower. Emmett built it a while back." Edward explained half amused. "The girls get grumpy when they can't wash their hair, Rosalie especially. He and Jasper even rigged up a place to burn wood and heat the water tank that sits on top. If you want to take a shower before we leave, let me know now and I'll chop some wood and get the burner started"

"That's okay Edward. I'll get one when we get to my mom's." My mind was in a hundred places taking this place in. "Hey, did Emmett _make _the bear skin rug too?"

"How did you ever guess?"

This was so unlike Edward. Usually when we traveled it was fancy suites in hotels so expensive they made me feel out of place just walking through their lobby doors. This place was quiet and serene. A person could lose themselves here easily. I watched him watching me look around, taking it all in. It felt like he was trying to say something bringing me to a place like this.

"How come we're here?" I asked, holding his gaze in mine.

"I told you, I thought this might be better than a hotel. Don't you like it?"

I turned my body and wrapped my arms around his waist, taking in his worried expression. "It's absolutely beautiful… but that's not why we brought me here."

He drew in a deep breath before he began. "I wanted you to know. I wanted you to see that we are not always in big houses and driving fancy cars. Sometimes we have to live rough."

This was living rough? It was hard not to laugh at him. Had he not seen my truck? Did I run around in designer clothing… of my own free will?

"Edward, you of all people should know I am a jeans and tee-shirt kind of gal. This is lovely, enchanting. And besides, it doesn't matter where we live, any place that you are holding my hand is home to me." His lips sunk into my hair and gave that hand a squeeze.

"So…" I looked around once more at the forest "…which is the boy's tree and which is the girl's tree?"

He laughed, more relieved that he should have been. "I'll be right back. You pick and I'll tell you if you are right when I return."

I don't know why, no one else was here but Edward, but I felt the need to head into the trees a bit to find one suitable to take care of the task at hand. Maybe I was worried about exactly how to do it. I had never _went_ outdoors before. Concerned about possible accidents, I took my panties and shorts off completely and squatted down. It was kind of fun in a weird way. I pulled my clothes back on and returned to the cabin and Edward waiting for me on my quilt in the sunny section of the back yard. The picnic basket was there as well with a bottle of water, my flowers, a sandwich and a bowl of strawberries sitting on its closed lid.

Staring at his granite skin sparkling in the sun, I smiled, thinking about how nervous he had been to show himself to me the first time. The beauty of it never failed to stun me. He twitched as I stumbled and caught myself, not looking at the ground as I should have, taking the last few steps more carefully and sitting down beside him on the blanket.

"Yum, peanut butter and honey on whole wheat… my favorite." I said taking a bite of the sandwich. "When did you make this?"

"Yesterday while you were packing." He replied. "I just picked the strawberries, but there's an apple and a banana in the basket if you would prefer them. I smelled the strawberries coming in here and thought you might enjoy them."

"So that's where you ran off to." I said picking one up and popping it into my mouth. I looked up into the clear blue sky. "Am I to assume that these came here by illicit means?"

"There was no one around the back end of the field so I helped myself." He replied innocently. "Do you want me to go back now and pay for them?"

My eyes return again to the cloudless sky. "Probably not the best idea on a day like today. You'd probably give the poor farmer a heart attack."

The sun felt glorious and Edward pulled off his shirt to warm himself in it. I too remove the shirt that I worn since last night and snuggled up on his shoulder in my bra and shorts. We lounged together on the quilt most of the afternoon, Edward feeding me strawberries out of the bowl resting on his bare chest. Both of us seemed determined to forget about the intensely satisfying but painful night before, and what lie ahead of us in the next couple days. The heat of the rays and the coolness of his long hard body were a perfect melody to the sound of Edward's voice humming quietly in the background. I was so content and at peace sitting in the back yard of my fairy tale cabin, Prince Charming at my side that unconsciously I began to stoke the muscles of his stomach. The bowl rocked on his chest as his abs tightened.

"Hey, I thought we called a truce to tickling."

"Oops. Sorry, I wasn't trying to tickle you."

As much as I wanted to reach lower and truly touch him I resisted. I was trying to be good, let him make the first move.

He sighed and moved the bowl to the blanket, turning his body toward mine and propping himself up on his elbow. His fingers trailed through my hair and down my back, but he made no attempt to remove my bra.

"It's such a beautiful day." He said softly.

Weather? He wanted to talk about the weather? "Yes, it's really nice out." I answered stupidly not knowing what else to say.

We continued to lie next to each other in an awkward silence. I raised my arm up in the air, looking at the diamond shaped patterns of light reflecting off of Edward's chest. They were so pretty. It was like I was decorated. Finally I heard him sigh again, exhaling slowly in … impatience? …frustration? His entire body seemed to grow more and more tense as the minutes ticked by.

Was he bored? I could feel a frustration of my own building inside me as well. But I refused to be the initiator. He shouldn't have to deal with a desperate, clingy, sex addicted wife.

Trying to distract myself, I looked over to the flowers still sitting on the picnic basket and snickered a little, thinking of the alternative ways that I might have arrived in this magical place.

"What's so funny?"

"The flowers." I giggled as much at his inquisitiveness as my own musings.

"What about them?"

"Oh, they're very pretty. It's just that when I first woke up I thought maybe wood sprites had cast a spell and charmed you into handing me over to them me. I figured the flowers were their welcome to the neighborhood present."

His laugh rang out through the trees and then dropped off as he whispered "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

I blushed at his words. He said them with such conviction that it was hard not to believe they were true. He took the hand I had been looking at, bringing it to his face, and examining it as if he had never seen it before.

I stared up into his eyes. Their intensity left me awestruck.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

His smile turned into a grimaced at the words. I understood why, he didn't like the way he looked in the sun, because of the cost of it. But it was true and he needed to know that it was how I saw it.

"Not just on the outside Edward, though I will admit you are pretty easy to look at." Trying to lighten the mood, I stuck my tongue out and licked his shoulder. "…tasty too."

Edward's smile returned, rolling onto his back and pulling me on top of him, his fingers unhooking my bra. I was proud of myself, so in control. He flung my bra out of the way the moment my arms were free from the straps. With my breasts pressed against him, I bore down on his throat, my lips wrapping themselves around his Adam's apple, crawling on top of him, and delighting in each mouthful of granite flesh as I inched my way to lips.

"Yum…" I panted, my mouth poised over his, inhaling his sweet breath. "Like the best lollipop ever."

The fresh strawberries had nothing on him. I felt as if I hadn't eaten in days as his lips parted and I sucked his tongue into me.

What clothing I had still on vanished. His hands were everywhere on my hot naked skin, fingers knotted in my hair while others slid down my side before sinking into my soft backside. Instinctively, I began to rub myself against his zipper. The jeans barely diminished the feeling of his erection through the rough fabric. I could hear the sound of his shoes, being kicked off and his fingers left me only long enough to unbutton his pants.

"Please… allow me Edward." I whispered releasing his tongue. "You've already destroyed my shorts and I really like these jeans on you."

He all but burst out of his boxers as I unzipped his fly. I was sitting on his knees and almost fell on top of him as he lifted himself off the ground and began to push his pants past his hips.

"Hey, that's my job." I protested, retreating backwards down to his feet, tugging at his pant legs and throwing them into the grass. Edward propped himself up onto his elbows staring ravenously at me while I took off his socks one at a time. I couldn't resist the urge to run on fingernail across the sole of his foot, giggling as his erection jumped before he did.

"Interesting…I didn't notice that the last time"

"I thought you weren't trying to tickle me." He growled.

"That time." I snickered repeating my new found trick on his other foot.

"Don't make me come down there and get you." He hissed menacingly.

"Catch me if you can." I taunted leaning forward and tickling the back of his knee.

Suddenly, I was on my back, my face was an inch from his.

"Just so you know love, there is rope in the cabin."

A shiver ran through me as my heart stopped, before thundering back to life, kicking into overdrive.

"God help you when I become a vampire." I warned, grabbing the back of his hair and lifting my lips to his.

His sun warmed hand slithered back down my side catching my leg and rolling me back on top of him. I ground against him, rubbing his rigid stone shaft against the outside of my body. Harder and harder I pressed until I could tolerate it no more, drawing him into my wet core, groaning as my body's needs were finally being met. I pushed up on to my knees to get a better view. It was a rare moment for me to see Edward totally naked in the sun. Light burst from his skin, reflecting back on to me, splattering me with refracted beams. I felt as if the sun god Apollo himself was lying between my thighs making love with me.

"You are so beautiful." I chanted as I lifted my body and dropped down, feeling his pelvis thrusting up to meet mine. I rode him slowly savoring the pleasure, staring into his golden eyes, feeling the heat of the sun on my skin and and the coolness of him inside. Stealing the hand he held on my breast, I pulled it to my face. Holding on to my booty tightly, I sucked on his fingers as his body lifted higher, his mouth wrapping around my erect nipple. My legs began to glisten with sweat as my tempo accelerated, tightening the muscles encapsulating him, milking him. My pace became frantic my whole body started to tremble as my orgasm began to bloom.

"Beautiful..." He gasped dropping away from me as my flash-point ignited and a final wave of heat pushed out of my throbbing cervix and rolled up my neck and face. He all but knocked me off as his head rolled back into a wild roar and his hips bucked off the ground following me over the cliff of pleasure, free falling in joy.

We were still trying to catch our breath as he pulled the quilt over us.

"I'm not cold, Edward."

"I know, but you look like you are getting a little too much sun."

"Really? You are keeping me so cool that I didn't notice." I remarked, snuggling up into his chest. "You know, I think this is the first time I was ever sunbathing without a suit on."

He chuckled and pulled me closer. I wiggled around until I was comfortable, my back pressed into his chest and my head resting on his arm. Neither of us had any desire to move and continued to hold each other wrapped in our blanket until the first wisp of clouds came into view.

"How soon are we leaving?" I asked knowing the glorious afternoon was coming to a close.

"Alice said that it would start to cloud up here around four and the sun should be out of view on the interstate until about eight. We should be arriving in Jacksonville around sunset, so I think we can risk it. However, I am going to have _sleep in _till around ten tomorrow. That's when the front makes its way to Florida… and _bathroom breaks _if we are outside tomorrow for about ten minutes at ten after twelve, one-thirty and five o'clock. We should be good to go then until early Sunday evening."

He was so good to me, jumping through hoops just to buy me a few extra hours.

"Thank you." I whispered kissing his shoulder.

"For what this time?"

"For the time with my mom."

"I just wish it could be longer." The stress that had been absent all day long had returned to his voice.

I ignore his words if not their tone. I had to be strong from here on out. "Well, I guess its time to make a break out of the enchanted forest." I begrudgingly wiggled my way out of his arms and began to look for the remnants of my clothes grateful that I had never gotten around to changing. At least my bra and shirt were still salvageable.

"I reckon so." He sighed, then a grin broke across his face. "By the way, you have no need to fear. I'm immune to tree sprites and their devious ways."

**Reviews are always welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Are you getting hungry, Love?"

"Not really Edward." She said, shifting yet again uncomfortably in her seat. "I'll grab something quick when we stop again for gas."

"How about a restaurant? I'm sure we could find something somewhere."

"No, I just want to get to Jacksonville, and into the bathtub."

"Is there something wrong?"

"You were right." She grumbled. "I got sun burnt."

Yes, I already knew that. She was getting redder by the minute.

"I'm sorry." I said laying the cool back of my hand on her hot pink cheek. "I should have set up our picnic in the shade."

"Don't be silly Edward, the sunshine was the best part…" She paused, grinning. "Okay, maybe not the best part, but it was up there fairly high on the list. I just wasn't thinking about sun screen. I haven't been anywhere to need it in ages."

"Yes, it was pretty special wasn't it?"

It brought a lump to my throat to say it out loud. I stroked her cheek as the indelible image of the reflected light of my body casting itself over her... I had been unable to think of anything but the beauty of it since this afternoon. I remembered how horrified I was the first time I had seen it. Terrified of what she would think of it, worried that she could never love someone as inhuman as I thought I was.

Maybe everyone is right. I do over think things. In all my idiotic angst I had missed the wonder of it. It wasn't some horrible curse that would forever keep me away from her. It was the miracle of her allowing me to love her reflected off her skin, a gift I would never cease to be astonished by.

I continued to do what I could to soothe her painful skin, sliding my hand underneath the short little cap sleeved blouse she had put on before we left the cabin, brushing along her shoulder and down her arm. I pulled my hand away as she shifted again in her seat and winced.

"Did I make it worse?"

"No, your hand feels wonderful." She replied sighing, retrieving my hand and caressed it with her lips.

It drove me crazy when she did this. "Then please, tell me what's the matter."

"You can't put you hand where it hurts the most."

I looked down at her confused. Her already crimson face turned another shade darker.

"I've never had a sunburn _there_ before." she grumbled under her breath.

I began to open my mouth to ask where, then it clicked. "I think I would have to pull the car over to cool down that part."

"Either that or I could turn myself upside down and moon you."

"That might cause a wreck."

"We have tinted windows Edward." She said smirking, lacking any real seriousness "No one would see."

"Yes love, but I don't think I could hold the car on the road with that much of a distraction."

Stopping again for gas, I frowned but said nothing as she came out of the 7-11 with a microwaved burrito and a bottle of pop. Lately, she treated food as an annoying necessity unless I cooked it for her. Two hours later, we pulled off the interstate ahead of schedule and stopped at an automatic car wash to get the dead bugs off the windshield and to waste a few minutes, pulling into Rene's driveway just as the sun dipped out of view. We were barely out of the car before the front door swung open and her mom came bursting out, beaming at the site of us.

"You're here!" Renee squealed running around to my wife's side of the car about to pull her into a hug when she stopped short.

"What happen to you honey? You look like a lobster."

"I know mom." she blushed. "Edward was still sleeping in our hotel room this morning and I went out to the pool to get some sun and passed out on a lounge chair." She smiled and looked over at me. "I'd probably be a briquette if he hadn't woke up and came looking for me."

I returned her smile impressed. She was getting rather good at this kind of thing. Hmm... maybe a little too good.

"You poor thing. I'm surprised you didn't have sun screen on." _As pale as the two of them are, I would think they would bathe in it before stepping out the door. _

"Yeah, wished I had thought of it mom. I guess I'm just too used to living in the woods."

"Phil won't be home 'till tomorrow afternoon, he's on a trip with his high school team, so it's just us three tonight. Have you eaten? We could go down to the pier. It's the weekend and the shops are open late."

"We stopped for dinner in Georgia mom, but a walk after all that time in the car would be great."

I knew she didn't feel good, but I didn't try to talk her into staying. Good weather was at a premium. She wanted to do this for mom.

"Just let me get our bags in the house Renee and we'll take off."

The trip to the pier was amusing. Usually I avoided dogs… or I should say they avoided me. Laughter dance in my wife's eyes as we strolled hand in hand down the wooden boards. Every canine that passed us strained against their leashes, whimpering in fear or growling protectively at their masters sides. I bought a large lemonade and we took turns at the straw while she and Renee caught up on school and Phil and everything else that was going on in their lives. Bella was doing far better than I was. She seemed determined to show how happy she was. I stayed quiet in the background, listening to her mom's thoughts, smiling and commenting briefly when appropriate. It was hard to watch as the two of them shared their last intimate moments together.

It was almost midnight when we arrived back at Renee's. Her mom bid us a goodnight and we both escaped to the spare room. As soon as her mother was out of sight, her bright happy face disappeared. I sat the suitcases on the bed as she began to undress, groaning as she pulled off her shirt, exposing her burnt stomach and back.

"How bad does it hurt?" I whispered kissing her beet red shoulder and began to help her with the rest of her clothes.

"It's been worse."

Gently as I could, I unhooked the back of her bra and lifted the skinny straps up so they wouldn't touch her skin as they went down her arm. She looked at herself over in the dresser mirror, assessing the damage. Her breasts we not as bad as her shoulders, but they were bad enough.

"Thank God I didn't take my bra off any sooner." She murmured as I pushed her shorts down her legs and she stepped out of them.

"You should see your rear end."

"I can only imagine... I don't believe that it has ever seen the light of day. Probably why it's so red." She turned around as I pulled off my own shirt and ran the tip of her finger down my pale chest. "Don't you think it's ironic? You're the vampire and I am the one that fries in the sun?"

"Go get in the shower silly." I chuckled. "I'll unpack your shampoo and toothbrush and be right in."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

He waited to come in until I had taken care of my human needs and had just stepped into the water.

"Renee's asleep." He said stripping off his jeans and pulled the shower curtain back to join me.

"I'm not surprised. She's not a night owl like we are."

He took the fresh bar of soap my mom had put in the tub and lathered up his hands. His touch was feather light as his fingers traced the shape of my body. I just stood there, tired and miserable in the cool stream, allowing him to wash me.

"Don't you ever get tired of taking care of me?" I asked as he popped the cap to my shampoo and started in on my scalp.

"Nope." He smiled and kissed my soapy hair.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his chest.

He sighed, lifting my chin and pressed his lips to mine, gently easing my head back into the water, combing through my hair and rinsing out the suds. Exhausted, I leaned my face into the palm of his hand and closed my eyes.

"Are you ready to get out Mrs. Cullen?"

"I think so. If I stay in here much longer, you're going to have to carry me out."

I reached back and turned off the shower. He was already out, one towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand waiting for me. I stepped out on to the rug and he began to pat me dry so carefully that I hardly noticed the terrycloth touching my skin.

"How do you feel about the blow dryer?"

"It's a necessary evil Edward, unless I want to wake up tomorrow looking like the Bride of Frankenstein."

"Vampire bride maybe?" He grinned, forcing a snort out my nose that made him laugh harder than at his own joke. "You get started on your hair and I'll see if I can rummage Renee's medicine cabinet for something to put on that sunburn."

I had barely gotten back into the bathroom with my dryer and hairbrush before he returned, jeans on, with Aloe Vera cream, a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

"Which do you want to deal with first? Your hair or your sunburn.

I swallowed the aspirin contemplating. "My hair will get greasy if you put that stuff on me and it's not dry, so I guess the blow dryer first."

Edward took the brush and dryer out of my hands and I grit my teeth as I sat down on the toilet seat of the tiny bathroom my backside really starting to sting. He worked from underneath my heavy mane, pointing the heat up and away from me, pausing only long enough to open the bathroom window and let the cooler night air into the small room. As soon as my hair was done he took my hand and led me to the bed, sitting our luggage on the floor and folding the blankets back. An unexpected shiver ran through me as he kissed my wedding band before lifting me off my feet and laying me down on the mattress.

He flipped the aloe Vera bottle upside down and I jumped as the cold line of lotion drizzled down the center of my body from the top of my throat to just below my belly button.

"Its fine Edward, just a little cooler than I expected." I explained as his eyebrows pulled together in concern.

Soothingly, he massaged my sore skin, spreading the cream over my aching shoulders and tender breasts, edging down past my stomach. My eyes closed and I relaxed on the verge of sleep under his skillful hands.

"Would you like to drive the car tomorrow?" He asked, having descended with the lotion to my legs and was now at the foot of the bed kneading my arches.

What had brought this on? I lifted my head from the pillow and opened my eyes, expecting to find him ready with some glib comment, surprised by the sincerity in his beautiful face. To be honest, I had never really had a desire to drive the expensive Vanquish. It was hard enough just to eat a burger in it.

"That's okay Edward. I know how you are about your baby." I couldn't resist the urge to pick on him a little. "I couldn't believe you allowed it in that car wash. Don't you usually wash it with a diaper?"

"Roll over." He murmured ignoring me, pausing, as I moved to my stomach. "Hmmm... You're not chicken are you?"

Apparently the apprehension of tooling around a busy city in a couple hundred-thousand dollar vehicle was easy to read.

"What if I hurt it?"

His lips kissed their way up the backs of my legs as a new dollop of aloe vera fell onto my back.

"Well… your backside already looks sore enough, so a spanking would be... for now... out of the question…"

Just the thought of that sent a flutter to my heart. He had climbed up on top of the bed, his nose lightly tracing circles over the above mentioned body part before moving higher, brushing my hair aside and began massaging my back.

"Go to sleep love. It's nearly 2am." He whispered into my ear. "Maybe we can wrapped the Vanquish in bubbled wrap."

Edward began to hum and as much as I wanted to stay awake with him, I succumbed to my humans frailties and drifted away.

**Nothing makes me happier than a review in my inbox. Feel free to indulge me**


	5. Chapter 5

I watched the shadows lightened, and the darkness out the window fade as dawn came, the morning sun eventually rising high enough to stream into our room. It had been a pleasant night as I lay next to her with my arm wrapped underneath her breasts, her fingers intertwined with mine. I closed the air-conditioning vents in the bedroom and opened the window, the Florida heat making the usual need for our electric blanket unnecessary. My warmed body curved, molding itself to her naked form, her sunburned back seeming to put out more heat than normal pressed up against my stomach. Not that laying in bed this way was unusual, she never slept in her sweats anymore at home. However, it was an unexpected treat. Planning to stay at her mother's, she had packed a nightgown for the trip. What a shame she had fallen asleep before getting into it.

Alice called not long after she drifted off, reassuring me that tomorrow would go well. After that I spent the night caught up in Renee's dreams. Renee's slumbering mind seemed as distracted as her conscious one, shifting at random from fantasy to reality, things she had done to things she wanted to do - a book she had just read played out in her head, only she was the damsel that needed rescued…. her front porch need painted and a rainbow of colors was splashed on the railing, her husband in the background smiling at her indulgently and patting her like a child on the head… she was at the grocery store trying to decide if my wife and I would prefer chicken or steak, asking everyone that passed what they would prefer.

Finally her mother's scattered dreams settled on her daughter and I holding hands and walking on the pier just as we had last night. The tone of the vision pulsated with joy. It made me happy that Renee approved so much of us. It made me want to believe that if we were able to tell her the whole truth, she would give us her blessing.

My wife must have been having a similar dream, giggling and mumbling in her sleep about dogs and lemonade. I fused together Renee's thoughts with her words, appreciating the rare moment to see behind the wall her biology, or her magic had built to keep me at bay.

It was seven forty-three when she started to stir, bringing the hand she held to her lips.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." She mumbled, only half awake.

"Go back to sleep, love. Its not even eight o'clock yet."

"Is my mom up?"

"About ten minutes ago. She just went in the kitchen and started her coffeemaker."

She yawned, stretching and rolling away from my chest.

"Stay in bed, I'll be right back." She whispered then started to giggle. "It's usually you that says that."

She kissed me quickly on the cheek and stumbled out of bed. It never failed to amuse me that she didn't want her mouth to come anywhere near mine before she brushed her teeth, as if morning breath could make a dent in her powerfully sweet taste. I laid there watching her mill around, her body looking worse than yesterday, opening the suitcase and finding new clothes for the day, then exiting to the bathroom.

She returned to me dressed, hair up in a ponytail, ready for the day and gave me another kiss, this time on the lips. I pulled her back down on the bed, unable to keep my hands off her.

"How's the sunburn?"

"Feels much better today." She replied, snuggling up to me, her head lying on my shoulder.

Her voice sounded a little off and I looked down into her eyes.

She seemed fine and yet…

I push the fact that I was having a hard time telling if she was lying out of my head for the moment.

"Why don't you go out and have breakfast with your mom? I'm sure that she would be more than happy for a little girl time with you"

"Are you sure?"

She was measuring me as much as I was her, trying to figure out what I wanted.

"Stop that." I murmured. "I will survive two hours without you."

"If that's what you want."

"Damn it, maybe I need to re-evaluate my temporary ban on spankings. Now get that pink little bum of yours out there."

She sighed and climbed off the bed, turning around to give me a little wave goodbye.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

I put my mask on the moment my eyes opened. Neither of them would see anything but a happy smiling girl on a mini vacation to see her mom for the next thirty-six hours. Edward's body siphoning off the heat of my burn had helped a lot, but there would be no complaints from me about the on coming clouds. I was still a bit uncomfortable and, having seen myself in the bathroom mirror, glad I had added a pair of lightweight clam diggers to my suitcase at the last minute to help hide my redness.

"Morning dear." Renee greeted me as I walked into the living room."

"Hey mom."

"I didn't expect you to be up so early."

"Edward is still out cold." I lied smoothly, playing my part. "I figured I'd let him sleep. He's done all the driving."

"Didn't want to drive that fancy sports car, did you?"

She knew me better than he did. "Well, Edward does move down the road a bit quicker than I do."

The TV in the sunny living room was turned to The Weather Channel. My mom was curled up on the sofa, coffee mug in her hand, watching with a frown on her face as the regional radar showed a storm front pushing north east from the gulf, rain already falling in Pensacola.

"You picked a bad weekend for a visit." she said sighing "…at least it just thunderstorms and not a hurricane."

"That's the positive attitude." I teased.

"Would you like some breakfast? I have eggs and English muffins." Renee suggested, getting up from the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"No need to make a fuss mom. How 'bout some cereal... maybe some juice, if you have any?"

"You're in Florida Bella, of course we have juice."

I got the OJ and the milk from the fridge as she pulled Grape Nuts and a couple of bowls from the cupboards. We sat catty-corner to each other, just as we did most of my life, crunching along and jabbering about nothing in particular. I kept my focus, pretending that this was just an ordinary visit with no significance attached to it.

Renee picked one of the peaches out of the bowl of fruit sitting on the table.

"These are so good, you have to try one."

"Maybe later. I'm not really that hungry."

I thought about Edward having to hide out in the bedroom and my mom wanting me to enjoy the beauty of her still new home town. I glanced out the window at the little puffy clouds just starting to form to the west thinking I could kill two birds with one stone.

"Why don't we head out for a quick walk before it gets too cloudy?" I asked draining the last of my juice.

"That's a great idea honey. I've been taking walks now in the morning. It will be nice to have company today." She seemed delighted that I had thought of it. "Just let me throw on some clothes and we'll head out." She got up from the kitchen table and sat her bowl and mug in the sink.

"I'll clean up the dishes while you change."

"Just stick them in the dishwasher, dear."

"Okay mom." I cleared my own dishes and got an inspiration. "Do you have any paper around here? I'm going to leave Edward a note letting him know where we went… maybe leave the cereal and a bowl out for him too…you know, just in case he wakes up while we're gone."

"Edward an angry bear when he hasn't eaten?" She asked, handing me a note pad and pen.

"Na, more like a grumpy mountain lion."

She snickered taking another spoon from a drawer and sitting is on the table. "I know what you mean. You don't want to go near Phil if he hasn't been fed."

I smiled back at her satisfied. One meal down, five more to go. There were so few things I could do for him. I didn't have money, but even if I did, he went out and got anything he wanted before a person had the chance. Washing his jeans seemed like a poor gift compared to what he was always showering on me. I couldn't even cook for him. Well, at least this was something I could do for him. It pleased me to no end to have thought of a way for him not to have to hide his breakfast or to suck down the nasty, human food, only to have to choke it back up later.

"I wish you could come too." I said quietly while my mom was in her bedroom out of human hearing range. I scrawled an appropriate note, and kissed the paper repeatedly, knowing that he would smell it when he came out.

"Ready to go?" she asked returning to the kitchen, sneakers in hand.

"Lead on mom." I replied following her out the back door.

We strolled through her Renee's neighborhood not heading in any direction in particular. In spite of the relatively clear sky, the early morning air was particularly humid, a warning of the weather to come.

"So, is married life what you expected it to be?"

"Better than I ever dreamed mom."

"Edward is wonderful, but then I knew I never had to worry about who you would choose."

I knew he was glued to Renee thoughts "Yes, I think I'll keep him, forever… maybe longer." I said, nudging her with my elbow. "You didn't do too bad with Phil either."

"He's a keeper…" she sighed then backtracked concerned "…not that there was anything wrong with your father."

"I know mom, it just wasn't meant to be." I wanted her to know that I was okay with her decision to leave and this was one of my last opportunities. I loved my dad, but I did believe had they stayed together, neither would have been truly happy. I wanted to ease the guilt that she most likely harbored about their split. I thought about Sue Clearwater and how my dad had been spending more and more time at her place right before we left.

"I think he might have found someone new up there."

"Who?" She was all but jumping out of her shoes from this little piece of gossip.

"I'm not telling tales on my own dad." I laughed. She was as nosy as Edward was sometimes. "And don't go bugging him about it. I'm not sure for one thing and I don't want to get an angry call from him when I get home if I'm wrong.

"Okay, okay, I'm just curious." I laughed again looking at her face. It was the same face my husband wore when he couldn't pry something out of me.

We continued down the street not speaking, but just enjoying each others company, listening to the din of air conditioners as the temperature rose with the sun in the sky. I had pulled out my phone once to check the time. It was only quarter after nine. I couldn't do it again without looking suspicious, so I tried to rely on the growing clouds for guidance as to when it would be safe to go back to the house. Renee noticed my distraction.

"The weather man said the rain wouldn't be here till later in the day."

My mom startled me when she spoke.

"Jumpy aren't you."

"I'm sorry mom, just lost in my thoughts."

"About what?"

"Nothing mom…" I paused to think of something to tell her. "I'm just a little tired… and still a little sore from the sunburn."

"Oh geeze, I wasn't even thinking. Did you put sunscreen on before you left the house?"

"Yes mom." I lied. She gave me that _you can't pull one over on your mom_ look.

"Let's get back home." She suggested. "Edward's probably up by now."

"Mom, there's more clouds out here than sun."

She insisted that we head back so I didn't argue. It couldn't have been too far from ten and as I was sure Edward would be listening, he would have had a plan at the ready.

We walked into the house and my eyes immediately went to the hallway clock. Ten minutes early. But of course all my worrying was for nothing. The shower in the guest room was running. I casually walked into the kitchen taking in the banana peel and peach pit sitting on a napkin beside an empty juice glass and cereal bowl. A couple flakes of cereal were pushed up around the sides of the bowl and a little puddle of milk sat at the bottom.

"Artfully done." I whispered.

Edward walked out of the guest room on cue, just as the clouds took over the sky.

"Good morning." He greeted us with a yawn, running his fingers through his damp hair.

"Morning Edward." My mom said as I flitted to my husband side. "Like me to start another pot of coffee?"

"No, but thank you for offering Renee." He replied giving me a parent approved peck on the lips, his fingers trailing down my arm out of sight of my mother before taking my hand. "Have you ladies made any plans yet for today?"

"Is there something you had in mind?" I asked curious.

"Well, I came across an online add for helicopter tours of the city when we were at home." He began innocently enough. "You left the TV on and the local weather said the rain is going to hold off until early evening, right before a commercial for the very same place came on. It gave me an idea and I decided to give them a call and see if they had a time available to take us. Lucky for us, there was a cancellation."

"Really?" My mom exclaimed ecstatic. "I have always wanted to do that, but just never got around to it… Oh crap, we have to pick up Phil from the high school at four… that's when the bus arrives"

"The flight leaves at one Renee; we'll have plenty of time." Edward said confidently.

"Perfect then." She grinned assured.

I knew darn well he got those tickets before we left New Hampshire. But I couldn't be mad at him for not cluing me in, especially looking at my mom's happy face.

"Wasn't that convenient." I said, only a hint of sarcasm coloring my tone.

"Very…" he smiled. "And the best part is that you can drive us there." He pulled his keys from his pocket, dangling them in front of my face.

I snatched them out of his hand. "I don't mind driving your car... if you don't mind the dents."

We took off right after the sun's first brief return. I was nervous and stalled the Vanquish as I tried to back it out of the driveway, them both teasing me about needing crash helmets. It was such a departure from the way my truck drove, as soon as the clutch popped, it tore out and I stomped on the breaks, stalling it again.

"Would you like me to take over?" he asked looking amused.

"No, I would not." I answered stiffly.

Once I got the hang of it, it wasn't much worse than the Mercedes and soon we were back on our way to the pier again. The human traffic was lighter than last night on the boardwalk in the cloudy humidity. I felt like an undercover spy on a secret mission. Waiting until my mom was distracted looking at sunglasses — who else but Renee would be interested in them on an overcast day — I asked a sales girl in one of the shops where the nearest bathroom was.

Edward came up from behind me and whispered in my ear. "I can take care of this myself you know."

"Well _you know_, you might not be the only one that needs a bathroom break." It wasn't a total lie, I did need to go.

Both our needs addressed, we decided to eat lunch at the pier before our helicopter ride. Edward ordered us a couple of foot longs from a cart vendor and we shared a lemonade again. He was good, quickly switching the little wax paper bags with me as we walked..

"You're gonna make me fat." I murmured stuffed, not half way through his hotdog.

"A few extra pounds will compliment that snake tattoo nicely."

"I didn't even tell you about the nose ring." I giggled

Every part of the day felt choreographed… I could almost see Alice's skilled hand in this. We exited the helicopter just as the first rumble of thunder began… made it to the Vanquish as the opening line of thunderstorms made their way over head. Edward drove home and the rain stopped just long enough to exchange cars and pick up Phil at four. The heat and humidity kept us safely indoors for the brief visit from the sun at five. Renee and I grilled chicken on the back porch and the casual dining made it easy for Edward to deal with his dinner again.

Everything went fine, but the strain of keeping up the masquerade was wearing. Fortunately Renee was distracted, chatting with Phil about his trip and the tournament and didn't notice how anxious I was getting. Edward, sitting at my side did.

"How are you holding up?" he asked quietly rubbing my back as Renee went to run the dishwasher and Phil was off unpacking his bags.

"I fine." I whispered. "Its just that the pretense of everything is a bit straining."

"You get used to it after a while. Alice told me last night that everything would be fine."

"When did she call?" I pouted, unhappy that I didn't get to talk to my favorite sister in law.

"When you were asleep. She's always watching when we are away from each other." He paused then added. "We're lucky to have her."

I thought about Alice and the rest of our family and about how much I was going to need them all in the days to come. "Yes, we are."

"She told me that there is a surprise waiting for us soon. We're supposed to go out onto Renee's front porch to see it in about five minutes."

"Another one?"

"For me too. She was very careful not to think about it before we left."

Thunder announced the arrival of Alice's surprise. The late summer sun was just setting behind the clouds. There was no rain, but lighting flashed in the sky everywhere you looked, turning the sky pink and purple against the gray backdrop. It was the most amazing thing I had ever saw. All four of us stood on the porch taking in the wonder of nature at it fiercest and most beautiful, giving us a three-hundred and sixty degree light show that put fireworks to shame.

A bolt flashed so close that I felt its electrical charge in my hair. That was Phil and Renee's cue to bid us a good night. I wasn't a wimp about lightning, but this was the worse, or maybe the best I had ever seen. In spite of the fact that Alice would have warned Edward if something would strike the house, I was happy to have Edward strong arms wrapped around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Isn't it awesome?"

He had become so still. I turn to look at him. His eyes were eager... wanting…

"You want to go out and play in that don't you?"

"It's really fun." He said, excitement in his voice. "You can feel the tension building in the ground just before the current releases."

I could imagine all of the Cullen's, the men in particular enjoying this little game. There are few physical challenges in life if you are immortal, playing dodge the lightning bolt with the All Mighty would certainly be one.

The sky finally darkened into night and the rain began to fall heavy, but we remained outside, sitting on the swing, our clothes getting damp from the breeze that pushed the water past the screens. The loudness of the drops was somehow refreshing… cleansing. Alone with my husband I was finally able to relax.

"What do you think would happen if a vampire got struck by lightning?"

He kissed my hair answering. "I doubt highly if there have been any studies on it."

"True. I wouldn't want to be the test dummy on that one." I contemplated yawning."…but apparently you do"

He smile and kissed me on the forehead. "You make my life a dream I never wish to awaken from."

"You make me never want to sleep and miss a moment away from you." I laid my head on his shoulder yawning again.

"For now that is still necessary, so it's time to go in and get to bed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

She laid awake in my arms, both of us silent in the guestroom bed. She looked so tired as we showered, I expected her to fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Funny that I couldn't even think of touching her here, and I sensed that she was in agreement with me. The most that we had ever done at her father's house — when he was there, was kiss. I guess the fact that I had endure my own my family playing uncomfortably out in my head for years left me unconcerned about anything I did with her in earshot of them. But neither of us was quiet when we made love and on top of the fact that the police or possibly animal control would be called if someone heard us, the idea of doing something so intimate two doors away from her mother kept us both under control.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"About…?"

"I think about us together all the time... want you all the time. I can't not think about it. I'm so sorry; it has to be awful for you.

I was partly right. She would have been happy to make love with me... only not here, and not with a nasty sunburn. It took all the strength I had not to laugh out loud in her face. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was serious about this. I reached down and kissed her forehead.

"Ah… Mrs. Cullen, you have no idea what I go through on a daily basis to allow you to remain upright and clothed. If it were up to me, I'd have sealed us up in our bedroom months ago and have nourishment sent through a slit in the door." I could feel the corners of her mouth turn up. "The fact that you seemed to want me more and more is constantly hampering my efforts to keep you in the public eye."

"But that's the point Edward. I'm so worried that this need is going to vanish. I think it is why I am holding on so tight."

So this was the problem that had plagued her these last couple of weeks.

"I love you and I know you love me." I said confidently, smiling at its inherent truth. "That will never change. Your desire for me may be different, but I truly don't see it going away. You will still be you."

Her heart had beat steadily through the otherwise quiet room. I felt the up tick in tempo and looked back down at her,

"I'm so afraid." She whispered.

"So am I" I confessed, tightening my hold on her. "but not about this. Think about it. We have no basis for comparison here. None of us are personally familiar with someone who was changed voluntarily. Emmett and Esme are our best guides. Esme took a little time to adjust, she had been systematically abused by her husband, planned to die, grieving over the loss of her child.

"But she found her way…" she was speaking more to herself than me.

"You will probably be more like Emmett." I surmised.

"Huh?"

"Not in the way you are thinking. Emmett is what he is because of his personality. If he and Rosalie had remained human and fallen in love, I doubt things would be much different for them. I was talking about time frames. They were strangers, but Rosalie's love was so strong and direct, right from the beginning... it sucked him right in. Believe me, it didn't take long for them to want each other and more than make up for lost time." I mentally cringed at just how much they wanted each other those first couple years.

"We have been together for two years now… made love more times than I can count. You've given me hope, hope for things I once thought impossible. Now it's your turn to have faith and hope."

"You're really not worried about this?" I could feel the anxiety that had racked her body for weeks dissipating as she spoke.

"Wanting to be able to see you sit down without wincing is what keeps my behavior in check. Once you no longer breakable, I don't dare to think of what will become of us. If your desire for me is half of what mine is for you, I guarantee there is not going to be a problem. Heck, I hope you have less desire than I do, else wise we will never leave the house again".

She pulled closer to me as I continued. "No, my biggest fear is given your rather strong appreciation for… enjoyment… you might wind up snapping me in two."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"You've made that promise before." I sighed happily.

We settled back down into a comfortable silence, lost in our own thoughts. It was some time before she spoke again. "Edward, tell me what you are truly afraid of."

I pulled her into my chest, struggling to find the words. "I fear the pain… the loss your parents. I hate with my entire being the fact that being with me means losing them. I would give almost anything... anything but losing you, to keep them in your life. It was hard enough to watch once, and now we are doing it again."

She stared at me like she was x-raying my brain "What else?"

I didn't want to say it out loud. It was hard enough just to think about it. But she had been honest with me; I needed to be the same with her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"...and I fear the physical pain of transformation. I know that I have been evasive, not wanting you terrorized any sooner than you need to be. But you have the right to know and I should be the one to tell you. It's terrible, more terrible than you can imagine. I fled when Carlisle changed the others. I couldn't take reliving it, the terror in their minds staying with me long after I had ran out of range from the screams. I don't want to frighten you any more than you already are but... you are going to wish you were dead... I did. That reason alone was enough to make me not want to change you. I don't know how I will keep my sanity watching you go through it."

This time steady beat of her heart did not wavered once as I told of what lay ahead. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, there were no words to describe how I felt. Her hand reached up, stroking my face, soothing me. "I won't deny that I am afraid of that too.

"Look at me Edward." She demanded as I could not respond, crawling on top of my chest, her face inches from mine. I retched opened my eyes and gazed into hers. There were no tears in them. The usually melted chocolate pools were hard as steel... determined and resolved, yet at the same time calm and reassuring. "It's going to be hard, really hard, but we _will_ get through it. We can get through anything as long as we are together."

She yawned and dropped her head on to my shoulder. The tension in both our bodies was gone. Nothing was solved, but airing out our concerns really made a difference.

"Good night. Mrs. Cullen" I whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

**Feel free to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

I came to the next morning more tired than when I went to sleep. It was his absence from the bed that woke me as I rolled over, my body unconsciously searching for him. My eyes stayed closed as I continued to lay there for a few moments more thinking about last night's conversation. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of both of us. It pleased me that my overprotective husband had finally let me in. He spent too much time worrying about what I was thinking, trying to shield me from the realities of his existence. But soon it would be my existence as well, and I was glad that he was comfortable enough in that truth that he could talk openly about lay ahead.

I yawned and stretched, forcing my eyes open and sat up. From what I could see, the storm had passed for the most part. The sky from the window was a hazy gray and it was a light rain that now dripped off the palm that shaded this corner of the house.

I pawed around the nightstand looking for my phone to see what time it was. _Crap, almost ten-thirty._ No wonder Edward was already out of bed and gone. He had repacked our suitcases leaving out only the essentials, my clothes for today, my hair brush and my tooth brush. I yawned again, shaking my head, trying to get myself awake. At least my sunburn felt better. It was more itchy than painful. Never bothering with the nightgown I had brought, I slid quickly out of bed and into the bathroom before my mom came looking for me.

I threw the what was left of my stuff into my bag and headed out, catching the smell of sausage cooking as soon as I opened the door into the hallway. I followed the aroma and hearing the quiet murmur of voices, stopped in the living room just shy of the kitchen threshold to eavesdrop. Phil and Renee sat with their backs to me at the kitchen table talking to Edward who was at the stove, probably cooking some kind of breakfast feast.

"…flying lessons this summer. I'm still trying to talk your daughter into joining me."

Hmm... Edward was planting seeds. We had decided that a plane crash would be the easiest solution to the problem of faking my death. We would be lost at sea, ala Amelia Earhart or JFK Jr., our bodies unrecoverable. A well of grief washed over me thinking about their families and loved ones. Amelia's husband spent years looking for her. Would my parents do the same? We had to make sure that the wreckage was found. I didn't want them spending the rest of their lives hoping for a miracle.

I would never make it through the day if I started going down this road. I shook off my mood and walked in to join them all.

"I didn't say that I wasn't going to, I just haven't made up my mind yet." I said stepping into the room, smile firmly attached, as my mom and stepfather turned to look at me.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you and Edward are going to take flying lessons?"

I bent over and gave Renee a kiss. "Good morning to you too, mom."

"Good morning dear." She replied dramatically, much to the amusement of our husbands.

I continued over to my Edward's side and he turn from the stove to give me _my_ morning kiss. I glanced down at the stove, sausage and home fries sizzled over the heat. Beaten eggs sat in a bowl, ready to be poured into a skillet.

"I woke up early and decided to make everyone breakfast." Edward answered my non-existent question.

"How come you didn't wake me when you got up?" I asked snatching up a piece of hot potato out of the frying pan and throwing it into my mouth before it burnt my fingers.

"Because humans need sleep." he replied with a snicker at his own inside joke.

"We just got up not too long ago ourselves too Bella. That storm kept Renee and I up half the night."

I opened the dishwasher and began to pull out the dishes we needed for the table.

"How come you get to help?" Renee joked pouting, "Your husband wouldn't let me lift a finger in here."

"You haven't become immune to his powers of persuasion like I have."

"That's called ignoring him." Phil interjected. "Your mom does it all the time. You might even call her an expert at it."

"So that's where she learned it from." Edward chuckled and the rest of us joined in.

Breakfast, or I guess it was brunch was wonderful. I helped Edward finish things off and we both served Renee and Phil. There was a relaxed atmosphere to the meal as we talked and visited at the table till almost noon. Edward was the focus of their attention, and as they praised my husband's culinary skills, I did what I could to distract them while we ate, dropping my spoon on the floor or asking Phil and Renee if they wanted more juice or coffee. When I glanced back at my husband, his amused smile was all I needed to confirm he knew what I was doing.

"Well, Edward," Phil said pulling away from the table, "in spite of the fact that I am going to have to listen to my wife go on for a week about how I don't cook for her, thanks for the grub."

"Anytime Phil... Hey, I think the race starts in a few minutes."

"You just read my mind Edward. Didn't know you were a NASCAR fan."

I couldn't help but snicker at the truth of Phil's comment. "Edward appreciates anything that moves fast."

"I suppose the weather isn't fit for much other that TV." Renee grumbled.

"Well then I guess that's settles it." Phil said cheerfully, sitting his plate in the sink and heading off to the living room.

My mom took a page out of my book, ignoring Edward attempts to help clean up the dishes and shooing him out of the kitchen too.

"You never mentioned he cooked either," my mom commented as she finished emptying the dishwasher she ran last night while I rinsed our dirty dishes, waiting to reload it.

"He takes the garbage out as well mom…" I grinned teasing her. "…clears the drain in the shower when my hair plugs it up… starts the car and scrapes the frost off my windshield in the winter… If I think of anything else, I'll write it down and send it to you."

"You are one lucky girl aren't you." She giggled.

"Yeah, just wish I could do more for him." I said sighing. "Some days I feel very insignificant and undeserving."

It became quiet in the kitchen as we worked; the only noise coming from the TV in the other room and Edward and Phil discussing the merits of the chase and who they thought would make it in, what ever the heck that was.

"He does really take good care of you, doesn't he?" The tone of my mother's comment was serious this time.

It would be several hours before we left, but suddenly I found myself fighting the tears welling in my eyes as I realized this was my goodbye.

"He means everything to me." I whispered, unable to get any volume from my voice. "I don't know how I could live without him."

"There, there…" My mother came over and gave me a hug, sensing the water works were about to start. "You're not supposed to cry when things are good."

"I know. I'm being silly, aren't I?"

"You always have worn you heart on your sleeve." She sighed, a quiet snicker escaping her lips.

"I have missed you so much." I laughed with her, but the tears still broke loose, rolling down my cheeks. "So many things have changed since I left for Washington, and I guess I need you to know how truly happy in my life I am. I hope that you are as well."

"I miss you too, sweetheart." Now it was not only me with tears rolling down my cheeks. "But nothing makes me happier than to know that you're happy."

"You know I will love you forever."

"As I will always love you." She replied her voice cracking at the end.

We stood holding each other in the kitchen. As much as I didn't want to let her go, it was time. I pulled away sniffling. My mom handed me a napkin from the table and took one her self blowing her nose.

"I hope those two didn't hear us out here, Bella. They're gonna think we are a couple of _girls_."

We finished up in the kitchen and I put my arm around her shoulder. "Let's get out to the living room and pretend we give a crap about the race."

We look our places at our spouse's sides on their respective couches. Edward eyes stayed glued to the television screen. He knew I would not be able to maintain myself were his gaze to meet mine. But he stroked my hair as I laid my head in his lap, quietly comforting me. I did not look at him or the TV. Instead my eyes wandered to Renee and Phil. She leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. I could almost feel the love that surrounded the two of them. He kissed her on the nose as she snuggled up close, unaware of my of my spying, caught up in their own contentment. Everything would be okay, I told myself. Phil would take care of her.

It seemed like no time at all that the checkered flag dropped and it was time to go. The rain had stopped midway through the race and it wouldn't be long until the late afternoon sun made its appearance.

"We better get moving, Edward." I said getting up off the couch. "I know you wanted to get a good four or five good hours in before it turns dark."

"I'll go grab our bags" he said stiffly, kissing me on the cheek and exiting the room quickly.

Phil helped Edward with our suitcases and we all headed outside for the official farewell. I was glad that I had taken care of my goodbye earlier. Not a tear was to be found as I went back to pretending this was just the end of a visit and not the last time I would see them.

Renee first hug was for Edward.

"Thank you for your daughter." Edward's voice throbbed with emotion. "She is the light in my life. I love her more than I can say."

"As she loves you, my boy."

I had to turn away from this scene.

"Keep my mom out of trouble for me Phil." I said embracing Phil.

My mom released my husband and moved on to me. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mom. I'll give you a call when I get home."

… and then we were gone.

As soon as we were out of sight, he pulled me over to his side, waiting for the sobbing to begin. Quiet tears did fall, but it was not sadness that took hold of me. I had done this once already. This year was a gift from my husband, one that I would not mar with sorrow.

"Thank you for this extra time Edward."

"Your welcome." He bent down kissing my hair.

He pulled me closer not commenting further. A couple of short weeks ago, he would have asked if I was sure, or suggested that we wait until after Christmas or some other arbitrary landmark… but not now. We were both set in our course and ready to face what would come.

Our plan was to get over the state line and stop at a hotel before the sun made its return. I didn't want to go there. I wanted to go back to the cabin. I wanted away from civilization where he could be truly alone with me, not pushing out all the thoughts that that filled a city constantly humming in his mind. It was a foolish desire. Weather aside, it would be close to sunset by time we got to Virginia and if we weren't going to stop in Georgia, we might as well drive straight through home. Of course if I asked him he would do it. I knew all too well that there was nothing he wouldn't do for me. But would the risk be worth it? I wanted it so badly, wanted to touch him without needing to be quiet, wanting him to touch me with as much freedom to express his love that my weak human body could endure. I seesawed on the decision, unsure whether to ask.

That was when my phone began to ring. It was Alice, leaving me a text. Edward looked down as I picked up the message.

_Get off the damn fence ask him_.

"Ask me about what?"

"I don't want to go to the hotel. Can we go back to the cabin?"

My phone buzzed again. This time Alice abandon sending just a message.

"_Much better. You were giving me a headache. Now Edward, take the Five Chop Rd when you get on to 26 going into Orangeburg. You'll have nineteen minutes for gas and to find her something to eat at the truck stop. Then it should be clear sailing the rest of the way. _

"Thank you Alice." Edward replied taking my phone in his hand and hitting the speaker button so we both could hear.

"_You're welcome, what else is a clairvoyant weather girl for? Now maybe you two will stay out of my head for a few hours. Jasper's getting cranky about it."_

"_No I'm not." _I could here Jasper hissing in the background.

"Love ya Alice," I laughed "...see you when we get home."

"_I know_," she giggled. "_Enjoy your evening together_."

The sun was low and hiding in the trees as we approached the park again. Edward stopped in Waynesboro to top off the tank and give me one more bathroom break. He laughed and rolled his eyes when I snagged a pen light sitting on the counter as I bought another OJ.

"It's gonna be dark up there. What if I have to pee?"

"Worried about the tree spites again?"

"No, I'm worried that I'll trip over a root and fall off the side of the mountain."

"I'll do my best to keep you out of harms way... real or make believe."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Just a few minutes from sunset, it was already dark when we arrived at the base of the mountain. I parked the Vanquish in the same place as I had three days before. If we hurried, there would be just enough time.

"Quickly love, I want to show you something."

"Another surprise?"

"You surprise me everyday… several times a day in fact. And I am thrilled every time you do it" I replied as I wrapped her in our quilt. As steep as the climb was, I began to run, carrying her in my arms instead of my on my back. "Why shouldn't I be able to return the favor?"

I darted up the mountain and reached the summit just in time. There was an out cropping of rock, devoid of trees on the western face of the slope that I had been to before. I stood her up on her feet as she gaped opened mouthed down into the valley.

"It's beautiful Edward." She murmured.

The sky was ablaze in color above the silhouette of trees that stood on the lower surrounding mountains, the few wisps of clouds that floated in the sky only enhancing the perfect landscape.

She dragged me down to the ground, wrapping the blanket around me and settling herself into my lap. We sat together silently, holding each other, watching the sun take it's dramatic exit. The night mountain air chilled as the sky darkened. I pulled the ends of our quilt tight doing my best to hold in her heat.

"There have been so many, but this is one of the best gifts you have ever given me." She sighed happily and laid her head on my shoulder.

Her words reminded me of something she said earlier in the day to her mother.

"I need to ask you about something."

"Go ahead, Edward." She said cautiously.

"Why do you think you have not given me more that I have given you?"

"You do everything for me." She answered, looking down at her hands. "You love me, take care of me, spend money like its going out of style on me. This trip…"

"How can you compare the trinkets I have given you to the things you have done for me... to me?" I cut her off.

She scowled and buried herself further into my chest.

"Look at me." I pleaded.

I did not force her chin up as so often I had. I waited... waited as she took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to mine.

"You make me want to smile. I go days now without the ability to stop." I plunged my nose deep into her heavy main and inhaled. "I get the honor of holding your hand and smelling your hair.

"I lay in our bed all night happier than I have ever been and watched the sun come up every morning with you in my arms, excited for our day to begin."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I silenced her with my lips. Wrapped in our cocoon of her warmth, I laid us down on the ground, pulling her onto my chest and continued.

"You can't understand how you have changed me. I've spent all my life since I became what I am, feeling unworthy of anything. I've cheated death. Monsters that they were, I've stolen life from others and have had to live with the guilt of my actions. Yes, I've done my penance, did what I could to be a good person, help my family, but it never seemed enough.

"Then you came into my life. Even after we were together for some time, I felt like I was taking something that I had no right to have. But you have changed that in me. You're mine and I no longer feel undeserving.

"It's a gift that I will never be able to repay…" I paused staring into her stunned face and grinned. "…but I plan to spend the eternity trying. Promise me that you will never again feel undeserving of me."

"Make love to me Edward." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"It's only a couple of minutes to the cabin. I could get a fire star…"

"Make love to me here… right now." She demanded then smiled. "I can keep us both warm."

She had already unbuttoned my jeans and was now pawing at my fly. Rapidly growing into no position to argue, I rolled us to our sides and we undressed each other. Her fingers did not claw as they often did at my shirt. They were steady and confident. She kicked off our quilt as we wiggled out of the rest of our clothes, reaching between us and taking me into her hand. Her palm felt as though it was on fire, its pulse beating into me as she stroked the stone shaft, before sliding down to the base and fondling me. I groaned and twitched as her skilled hand slithered back up to the top, milking the head. As the lubricating juices began to flow, she removed her fingers from my body, sticking them in her mouth and sucking on them.

"God, its so good." She moaned, her leg wrapping itself over my hip, the pulsating heat of her loins now pressed up against my erection, rubbing her scent into me. I pulled her head back by the nape of her hair, exposing her neck to my mouth. Her body trembled in pleasure as I pressed my lips to her carotid and rolled her nipple between my thumb and index finger.

She unexpectedly pulled away from me and flipped on to her knees.

"Please," she begged. "I need you inside me…"

I knelt down behind her and thrust myself into her wet throbbing core.

Three days without… I thought smoke was going to come out of my ears.

Her aggressiveness was startling. I was serious when I told her that she would most likely hurt me, especially right after the change. But I can't imagine how I could experience pain. She could grind me into dust between her thighs and I knew I would feel nothing but satisfaction.

She moved with a ferociousness that was more animal than human and I growled in response as she slammed herself against me. I dropped down and balanced on one hand as the other wrapped around her the front of her, vibrating the tips of my fingers against the nerves at the apex of her womb. It was all I could do to maintain my self control as she grunted and panted, her body getting hotter and hotter as my pelvis rocked against the steaming flesh, sliding in the sweat pouring out of her.

Our heart hammered loudly, tighter and tighter around me she became as we moved. Gasping, she finally fell to her elbows screaming my name. My fingers at her clit rode out her orgasm, the scent of it exploding around us, before they dropped to the ground digging into the rock. My head snapped back, my body roaring in victory as I was thrown down the path of ecstasy.

We both collapsed down onto the stone precipice. I did what I could to wrap us quickly back up in our blanket before the fires that had erupted so strongly in her moments ago, fully extinguished and she got chilled.

"You're gonna be the death of me…" I said kissing her damp forehead, my breathing still not under control. "But I will be going out with a smile on my face."

**Well I don't know about you, but I am all hot and bothered right now. Nothing like finishing a story off with a good bang. This is my longest story to date… and most likely will hold that title for a while. I tip my hat to all you writers that can crank out 50,000 or more words. **

**Whether there is one review or twenty, I do so much appreciate hearing from you. It truly inspires me to write more.**


End file.
